


Size kink

by orphan_account



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't come for my neck, please 🙏
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Size kink

Dylan 

Now don’t get me wrong, the gentle giant is too shy to even notice this but I believe he found out about his kink as SOON as he realized he couldn’t fit inside you

Like it could be the first time you guys are finally getting together

So when he’s going inside you inch by inch and he’s kissed your cervix with the tip of his cock, he gets confused at first

But cut him some slack, it’s his first time and he hasn’t had the experience, he knows what sex is like, yes he watches porn

So when he looks down and sees that a little more than half of him is inside you but he could still see a bit of his cock, you felt him twitch inside you but he wasn’t moving

He was just staring at your cunt, it couldn’t even take him fully and I honestly believe that this kink has a deeper impact on him than Eric and I’ll tell you why

All his life he felt powerless and useless, he felt like he was always behind Eric, and he was always teased for being weak and a coward 

So when he took a look down at your cunt filled with him, it stroked his ego, a lot

“Dylan, why aren’t you moving?”Your voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see your flustered expression, I mean he was just staring at your cunt 

“Sorry, Angel.” He began to move in out slowly, watching every second of it 

He is just h y p n o t I z e n d

Would moan at the site

Would want to cockwarm after, the gentle giant just wants some love

Eric 

Now this boi is a different story

He already knew he had the kink before you two even got together

You know how he just likes feeling like he’s in charge and like he’s the boss.

This includes even in the bedroom

So when you and he finally fuck, it’s no going back 

When he eases his way inside you and his tip brushes against the entrance of your cervix, he’s grinning like a damn mad man

We all know that this man is a TINY bit of a sadist, I mean you see how he treated Dylan

He would be the type to voice his thoughts out loud “Would you look at that? Your pretty little pussy can’t take all of me”

He bends down to hover over your ear “Don’t worry, it will”

Don't get me wrong, he’ll take his time because he doesn’t want to hurt you

He’s not quiet either, with all the screaming he does at other people, he’s not quiet

Would groan and grunt in your neck to try and hide the noises

but it turns you on….. don’t tell him that though

If you cum around him early, he’ll pick up his speed to fuck you through your release but mainly he loves how you clench around him

“Daddy’s going to ruin this pretty little pussy, you understand me, princess?”

Would definitely smack your ass occasionally

Would keep his hand around your throat or your hipsIf you moan his name he’ll go crazy, but if you moan out daddy, he’s going to go absolutely f e r a l

Reb is another name to save for a different headcanon

Use this knowledge wisely


End file.
